Dibawa Cinta
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Gunjingan dan bisik-bisik negatif mulai beredar diseantero desa. Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan istrinya saat malam pertama, dan melarikan calon istri Rokudaime Hokage. Fanon. SasuSaku


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dibawa Cinta (c) Me**

.

.

 _Semi Canon. Fanon. SasuSaku. OOC._

.

.

Sakura terbangun mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan rumahnya.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur dia segera beranjak keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Dahi Sakura mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenali chakra tamunya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit curiga, tak mau membukakan pintu.

"Saya Izumo, diperintahkan oleh Rokudaime Hokage untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang penting pada anda," jawab si tamu.

Sakura terlihat bimbang. Suaranya mirip, namun chakranya seperti—sengaja—disamarkan. Terdiam sejenak, Sakura kemudian mendesah. Dia pikir dia terlalu paranoid. Tak mau ambil pusing, perempuan bersurai merah muda itu kemudian membuka pintu. Dan pintu hampir ditutupnya kembali kalau lelaki bersurai raven itu tidak menyelinap begitu saja.

"Jangan berteriak. Aku mohon jangan berteriak."

Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar, napasnya sesak, dan matanya mulai berair. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya, disaat lelaki itu seharusnya sedang melakukan malam pertama dengan istri pilihan orang tua yang dinikahinya pagi tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya geram. Masih berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, dan enggan melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan marah Sakura. Kalau tadi aku menyebutkan namaku, belum tentu kau mau membuka pintu."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuka pintu untuk suami orang yang bertandang malam-malam ke rumah," kata Sakura dengan nada pahit.

Sasuke menarik napas sedih. Dia menatap nanar punggung rapuh mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya. Mereka sudah tujuh tahun berpacaran, sejak masih genin. Dan mereka putus bulan lalu, karena orang tua dan klan Sasuke menginginkan gadis dari klan ellite sebagai calon pendampingnya, bukan gadis sipil yang menjadi kunoichi hanya dengan sebuah keberuntungan. Hyuuga Hinata dianggap oleh klan dan Ayah Sasuke, akan cocok menjadi pendamping Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang masih diam, Sasuke kembali mendesah. Dia berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi ruang tamu lalu duduk tanpa diminta.

"Duduklah Sakura. Kita bicara baik-baik," pinta Sasuke.

"Berdiri. Katakan apa maumu. Lalu pergi."

Sasuke berdiri, tak menyangka kalau Sakura yang biasanya manis dan hangat bisa sedingin ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri, Sakura," dia berbisik.

"Katakan apa maumu. Lalu pergi!"

Obsidian Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya sedih. Dia tahu dia pantas mendapatkan ini, setelah tidak memperjuangkan hubungan mereka bulan lalu dan membiarkan Sakura terluka dengan pernikahannya. Tapi sekarang dia hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan.

"Katakan," ulang Sakura.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, Sakura."

"Ya. Aku tahu, katakan saja."

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kau pernah berkata padaku, bahwa tidak sopan jika tidak melihat wajah lawan bicara. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku, dan terus memelototi lantai seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Aku muak melihatmu. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang merasa sakit hati dan terluka jika melihat wajahmu," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, "katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kemudian pergi, Sasuke. Walau tidak melihatmu, tapi telingaku masih bisa mendengarmu bicara."

Sasuke menelan ludah seteguk, dia maju beberapa langkah lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Aku, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

Sakura terdiam, dia terus menunduk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Membiarkan Sasuke mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sakura tahu, Sasuke orang yang tertutup. Ini tidak mudah untuk lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku yakin kau juga tahu itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menolak keinginan Ayah dan klan Uchiha. Aku terpaksa menikahi Hinata karena ..."

"Aku sudah tahu semua itu, dan sekarang pergilah," potong Sakura.

Sasuke mengerang. Dia menangkup kedua belah pipi Sakura, dan memaksa perempuan itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. Hati Sasuke hancur ketika melihat liquid bening yang mengalir keluar dari sepasang iris klorofil indah kesukaannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang kau lalui selama satu bulan ini. Aku janji hal buruk seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Sakura mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Sakura tertegun mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Mata hijaunya mengerjap linglung, mencoba menghalau air mata yang membuat pandangannya kabur.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak mau menyakiti Hinata. Kau sudah menikah dengannya, dan ... kau itu suaminya."

"Kalau aku tetap bersamanya, itu akan lebih menyakitinya, Sakura. Aku dan dia sama-sama tidak saling mencintai."

"Kalian akan bercerai? Lalu bagaimana orang tua dan klanmu? Mereka tidak menyukaiku. Mereka menyukai Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menghela napas sebentar kemudian mengucapkannya dengan mantap. "Kita pergi."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan pergi dari Konoha, menjauh dari orang tuaku, Hinata, dan juga Uchiha. Kita bisa hidup di desa dan negara lain dengan menjadi petani, pedagang, atau bahkan ninja bayaran."

Sakura mengerjap. Irish klorofilnya yang tadi sempat meredup karena kesedihan, mulai bersinar dengan harapan, setelah mendengar rencana masa depan mereka yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kita akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun agar bisa mendapat uang untuk hidup dan makan. Kita cerdas. Kita memiliki keterampilan. Aku yakin kita tidak akan menjadi tunawisma."

Sakura tertawa parau mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Kita pasti bahagia, Sakura."

"..."

"Jadi ... Apa kau mau pergi denganku?"

Sesaat Sakura menatap mata gelap Sasuke, menyelaminya untuk mencari kejujuran dari perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tak mendapati kebohongan disana, dia lalu mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku mau."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke mendengar perkataan Sakura, dia menarik tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Konoha heboh. Bisik-bisik gunjingan negatif terdengar di setiap sudut desa.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, menantu dari klan utama Hyuuga, meninggalkan istrinya saat malam pertama untuk melarikan calon istri Rokudaime-Hokage._

.

.

.

.

 **SEBELAS TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Jadi Paman akan membeli ikanku?"

Uchiha Itachi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil manis berambut gelap di depannya. Itachi melihatnya tadi datang bersama sang ayah ke restoran kecil dekat perbatasan Kumo. Si Ayah menjual hasil panen buah segar pada pemilik restoran, sementara si anak mencoba mencari pembeli untuk ikan-ikan hasil pancingannya.

"Hn."

"Tiga puluh ryo?" dia menawar harga ikannya pada Itachi, namun dia terkejut ketika Itachi memberikannya seratus ryo padanya.

"Aku tidak punya kembaliannya, Paman."

"Untukmu semua."

"Paman yakin?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Itachi ketika melihat gadis kecil itu yang membungkuk sangat sopan padanya, dan kemudian berlari riang menuju sang ayah. Itachi berharap chakra dan penyamarannya sebagai shinobi Kumo bisa menyatu.

Si Ayah yang telah menadapatkan kesepakatan harga dan pembayaran dari pemilik warung segera mengajak putrinya pulang. Keduanya menaiki gerobak pembawa hasil panen buah, yang ditarik oleh seekor kuda jantan besar berbulu hitam. Itachi mendengar gadis kecil itu bercerita pada sang ayah mengenai ikannya yang laku mahal, dan dia ingin membelikan ibunya dango yang banyak menggunakan uang hasil penjualan ikan. Si ayah hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

Gerobak itu pergi dari restoran. Itachi diam-diam mengikuti mereka, pasangan Ayah dan anak itu, hingga ke sebuah rumah sederhana pinggir desa, dekat dengan air terjun. Rumah itu tampak asri dan nyaman, dengan halaman depan dijadikan kebun untuk tanaman obat, sementara halaman samping dan belakang dijadikan kebun untuk tanaman buah.

Seorang perempuan cantik bersurai merah muda, tampak keluar dari rumah itu untuk menyambut suami dan anaknya dengan ekspresi ceria. Itachi tertegun melihat perut si perempuan merah muda yang tampak membuncit, dan seorang anak kecil laki-laki berusia dua tahun dengan rambut merah muda seperti ibunya, terlihat berlari riang menyambut si ayah dan si kakak.

Itachi mengerang sedih. Sasuke sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, tapi Konoha, Hyuuga, dan Uchiha masih mendendam karena kepergiannya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Sasuke dianggap sudah membuat malu Uchiha dan Hyuuga, karena sudah meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, serta Rokudaime, karena sudah membawa kabur calon istrinya. Itachi ditugaskan oleh klan dan desa untuk membunuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu? Dia menyayangi Sasuke. Sangat menyayanginya. Dan walaupun dia baru berinteraksi dengan anak pertama Sasuke sasuke, dan melihat keponakan serta calon keponakannya dari jauh. Dia telah jatuh sayang pada mereka.

Menghela napas berat, Itachi kemudian memutuskan sesuatu. Dia tidak akan kembali ke desa. Dia tidak mau membunuh sang adik dan keluarga kecilnya. Dia akan menjadi bayangan untuk melindungi mereka.

.

.

.

 **FINISH**


End file.
